eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Conjuror Epic Weapon Timeline
Starting the Quest In the Temple of the White Lady in skyfire, there is a small ice dervish called psychomalleable ice (possible loc includes -2539, 242, 1546). Right click on this to get 2 new abilities called Query Element and Dominate Element. Use Query Element on the Psychomalleable Ice, followed by Dominate Element, this makes the ice your pet. Now go to terrens grasp, and there will be a gnome apprentice (1833, 483, -808)with another ice dervish on the table next to him. Talk to him and you will find that the psychomalleable ice was a test to find a worthy conjuror. Note: If you die, you loose the ice pet and need to get a new one. The Apprentice in Terens Grasp The apprentice then offers you four subquests; An Aery Heart An Earthy Heart A Watery Heart A Fiery Heart These quests are to hunt down druids disguised as elementals who live in the elemental plane to guard against invasion. These druids are part of an organization called . To do these quests, use query and dominate ,just as you did on the original ice dervish, to take control of a docile elemental matching the subquest you wish to complete. EX. for An Aery heart, you want to dominate a docile air elemental. Once you dominate them, you will be given a buff which augments your vision so you can see into the elemental plane. Once you have this search for an elemental with the tag under its name. Try to use query and dominate on this guy and it will turn into a *** 80 heroic mob (mob auto-aggroes and is easily soloable). Kill it and it will drop the appropriate heart as a body drop, which updates the quest. If the mobs aren't up, wait around at the coordinates below, spawn time is fairly short ~10min) The Wounded The wounded are found in the following locations. Air: Outside terens grasp, by the path to dock. (Wounded at 1456, 415, -536; Docile elemental at 1473, 392, -326 ) Fire: On a rock in a lavaflow outside the selnok encampment in skyfire. ( -1365.48, 207.38, 271.12 ) Water: On an underwater platform by the fishmen in Fens ( 438, -125, 501 ) Earth: in the trakanasaur alley in kunzar jungle (near the abandoned village) ( -755, -52, 395 ) Note: Query and dominate this elemantal seems not enough, I have hailed it to make it aggro. Remember, you have to control a docile elemental to get the vision in order to find the wounded. Once you have the hearts from each of the 4 elements, you can turn them all in to the apprentice at terens grasp, and you will receive the next 3 quests for moonglow, Chel'dok cinch, and sphere of containment. Keys to the Lock Once you have completed all of the above quests, the apprentice will give you 3 more subquests. Moonglow Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch Sphere of Containment These quests of course, are to find Moonglow, Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch, and the Sphere of Containment. The ones we have found so far are in the following locations; Moonglow: Go to chelsith, and kill octopus until a sentient water drops, click this sentient water item to summon a pet water glob. the pet wont do anything but follow you around for a while, but eventually it will stop following you and stay in one spot. When this happens, the pet becomes clickable, and says look what the lil guy found. Click the pet to receive moonglow. *note* You can do this with a few people (2-4) so that you won't get a total lockout. Just hop in water to right side as you enter the zone and kill the Lurker in the water. Once you have the water guy following you, you can just sit at the entrance for 10min (appx), then it will become clickable and give you moonglow. *note* The pet water glob can become bugged if it stops on the ocean floor where it will be out of range to click. It will go with you on an evac and become unbugged at the zone in and clickable again. Sphere of Containment: Go to maidens and kill Drusella Sathir. The sphere is a body drop off drusella. Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch: Go to the scrying pool room in karnor's castle. From the courtyard, go left and invis past the skeles. Click on the pool (clicking the pool breaks invis) and a water construct will appear. Use the quarry elemental and dominate element abillities on it. At first nothing will happen, just keep dominating the elemental and eventually a named ^^^ will pop. Kill it, and the Cinch is yours! Pure Elements ' A flow of pure water:' Use your abilities to query then dominate docile elementals in Fens, a level 80^ will spawn in its place and attack you. semi rare body drop is Lesser Element when you have 10 of these in your inventory right click and use its will give you the update ' A lick of pure fire: ' Use your abilities to query then dominate docile elementals in Jarsath Wastes (skyfire), a level 80^ will spawn in its place and attack you. semi rare body drop is Lesser Element when you have 10 of these in your inventory right click and use its will give you the update ' A wisp of pure air: ' Use your abilities to query then dominate docile elementals in Kylong Plains (near terens grasp) a level 80^ will spawn in its place and attack you. semi rare body drop is Lesser Element when you have 10 of these in your inventory right click and use its will give you the update Turn in quest Crystals Green crystal focus in sebilis, laboratory and studies room, drop by sathirian researchers Blue Crystal is in Chardok Secret Library second room (Palace). To get to the Library you have to harvest 3 books from the side rooms up the first stairs, then give these books to the golem bookeeper and he will unlock the secret passages. Clicky Blue Crystal on the shelf at 908,-67,557 Red Crystal Bought from the Armor Craftsman next to middle forge & behind mender on top in TG Phrotis Next Step is to Dominate Phrotis. He is surrounded by 4 Elementals which are intially untargetable. FIRE / EARTH / WATER / AIR Click on the brazier behind him to start the fight. After he is engaged, he will emote every 20 seconds that he is drawing energy from the elementals and looks towards one of them which becomes now targetable. You will be able to see which one is targetable because it's name will be displayed about it. Now you need to react quickly and target it, QUERY it and DOMINATE it. YOU ONLY NEED TO QUERY EACH ELEMENTAL ONCE !!! afterwards it is enough to DOMINATE ! If you fail to do so diffrent things will happen: FIRE = damage to you, around 1k AIR = LONG STIFLE!!! DO NOT FAIL THIS! Or you will probably be starting over WATER = 50 % HEAL !! Not so bad, but still consumes time EARTH- ADD that hits like a truck but has very few hps Conversely, if you manage to re-align them through dominate you will gain benefits. FIRE = HUGE damage to him, you will use this as your main source of damage to him AIR = Stifle so he can not use his stun/teleport thing against you WATER = Heals you! Probably around 50% EARTH- His add becomes a swarm pet for you. Note that you don't actually have to do any personal damage to him, as FIRE and EARTH do sufficient damage to him, without taxing your mana. You can completely dedicate your manapool to other things. Personally, I open up with tank pet, in defensive stance. Let him establish aggro so you can pretty much control him the entire time. Heal him ocassionally. If he gets really low you can back him off and he will gain the benefit of out of combat regen, while you kite the mob around. Again, you really don't have to do any damage outside of FIRE and EARTH so if you play it safe, it should be easy. At 1% he stops taking damage just QUERY / DOMINATE him for your epic !! This must be done fast, as he starts spamming the elements. Just hope he doesn't air the crap out of you at the end. you can Query / Dominate him when he is under 10% Rewards Phrotis' Exertion (Raid quests) Be sure to have the buff up from the item Vence gives you before killing any of the targets. *Can be cast during combat & it stays up even if you die. Reckless Strength Kill Pawbuster. Senile Cunning Kill Venril Sathir. Arrogant Wisdom Kill Hoshkar Turn it all in at the gnome! But you're not done yet.... The Final Domination of Phrotis Guess what you have to do for this step. Complete it and you get your shiny new epic.